


Hey Tiger

by owlpockets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a creepy secret crush on Agent Henriksen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Tiger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glovered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/gifts).



> For glovered based on her charity auction prompt "Henriksen was a male model in college."

“Dude…Sam…dude wake up!” The bed dipped sharply on one side, and Dean’s hand urgently shoved at Sam’s back. “You gotta see this.”

“Buhffh?” Sam rolled onto his back, fighting out of a deep and generally pretty excellent sleep. Dean was going to pay for that later. “Whuu?”

“Our buddy Henriksen used to be a _male model_ ,” Dean crowed. Why the hell was he up so early? Or was it still late? “Look!”

Truly, that was not what Sam had been expecting from this interruption. He blinked several times and sat up, drawing the laptop closer to his face, squinting in the light. “I’ll be damned.”

Indeed, the photo on the screen was of one Special Agent Victor Henriksen, FBI, although much younger, minus facial hair and decidedly less clothed than Sam was comfortable with. The photo appeared to be a watch ad that had come up in Google Images.

“Okay, question. Why are you cyberstalking Henriksen? 

Dean shrugged and turned away slightly, side-eyeing Sam. “A guy’s gotta have hobbies.”

_

Victor opened his email and started scrolling, an automatic glaze of boredom sliding over his eyes, a cup of hot coffee in his hand. It was some ungodly hour of the night, or possibly morning, yet he couldn’t bring himself to sleep because of a niggling feeling in his brain that he was missing something huge in the Winchester case. Most of the emails were office admin-related, but one popped up that was flagged as spam for the email address (xxxcheriepiexxx@hotmail.com) with the subject line “hey tiger.” Victor clicked on it on a wild hunch, and was greeted by a photo of himself from an era of his life he would rather have forgotten with the words “miss u boo” added underneath. Victor spilled his coffee all over his desk.


End file.
